<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mermaids Don’t Exist by goldengan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980988">Mermaids Don’t Exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan'>goldengan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deep: A HankCon MerMay Anthology Zine (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, MerMay, Overstimulation, Soulmates, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His skin is so white, nearly blue in undertone, but his pink lips save him from looking like a drowned man. He’s lithe, lean with a trim waist and wide hips – wider than most cis men, anyway. The man is leaning against a rock, his lower half covered by the water, making it seem like he has nothing under his torso but Hank knows better. He remembers the octopus part of him being the same exact colors of the water.</p><p>But, yeah okay, this makes no fucking sense. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”</p><p>The octopus man makes a face, “Why would I let you, my soulmate, die?”</p><p>~</p><p>My piece for HankCon MerMay 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mermaids Don’t Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was originally written for the HankCon MerMay anthology!</p><p>If you are interested in more you can <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Deep:%20A%20HankCon%20MerMay%20Anthology%20Zine%20(Detroit:%20Become%20Human)/works">click here</a> to see fics that others have posted on ao3. You can also follow <a href="https://twitter.com/HankConMerms">HankConMerms</a> on twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waves, crystalline and pristine, lightly bask along the shore. The very same shore he visited often as a kid. He keeps these memories tied up inside and only releases them when needed. But now, whenever he sees any color close to green or blue, his mind rushes to this place. The kinds of colors Hank never knew the exact names of but remembers their gorgeous hues in his well-worn memories of this place. As he stood in the water, calves nearly covered by the lightly lapping waves, it seems that time hasn’t changed a thing. Hank knows he is a dot, a speck even, amongst the greatness and vastness of the ocean. He’s alone here, not a person nor animal in sight, standing and watching the glittering water. An image comes to his mind but he blinks it away – it was never real, just the imagination of a child that had no siblings run amuck. It’s these colors that bring that man to mind, though, as it was a near perfect match to the skin below his torso.</p><p>He takes his time walking to the cove, stopping whenever he sees a shell or oddity. Each time he stops, Hank wonders what Cole or Sumo would have enjoyed. It was one of his biggest regrets… He always wanted to take Cole to this particular beach. And, it’s stupid, but he can’t help but wonder what Cole would see? Would he find a mermaid too? Well… he wasn’t a mermaid, actually. Hank remembers the man looking miffed at that – </p><p>Hank shakes his head but the memories aren’t easily shaken away. Especially the voices of his family admonishing him, “Mermaids don’t exist!” His mother eventually said, exasperated at Hank’s insistence and his constant corrections because, well, he was half octopus. Eventually things moved on and the family visited less and less. The last time Hank was here he was… nine? Ten years old? So whenever he looked back on those strange memories, Hank figured it was an imaginary friend. But now that he’s back after all these years? Well. What’s the harm in visiting the cove?</p><p>The sun moves in the sky, higher and higher and heating up the world around him, as he thinks about how he got here. That his son was first to leave him. Then his wife of eleven years divorced him, saying that she hated the shell of the man Hank had become. And then, not days ago, his best friend left as well. He doesn’t believe in an afterlife but he likes to imagine Sumo playing with Cole, neither of them knowing pain any longer. And, fuck, he gets why people believe that sort of stuff. It’s a comfort he wishes he could actually believe.</p><p>The shadows in the cove are dim, but certainly not as dark as he remembers. Then again it’s probably around noon, so the sun is pouring in even in the darkest of corners. (Not that this area was huge. Fuck, he remembered it bigger. To be fair he was a lot smaller back then, so.) Of course this cove was just out of sight enough to scare the adults. Hank chuckles, shaking his head. He’s always been a shit. His parents, aunts and uncles, scoured the beach looking for him and his cousins. They didn’t mean to hide out here, but it was a really neat spot. In the middle sits a shallow pool of water with all kinds of fish and creatures living amongst the pretty rocks and shells. Hank remembers being drawn away from this pool. In fact, he remembers his head turning and seeing him. Not being scared at all despite knowing immediately he wasn’t human, Hank walked toward him then, followed him just off to the side so the others couldn’t see and they just. Talked.</p><p>(Sure, he was an only child but he was surrounded by his family? Was he really that lonely? Fuck.)</p><p>And, as if no time had passed, Hank turns away from the shallow pool and sees…  him. </p><p>“Hello, Henry.”</p><p>His skin is so white, nearly blue in undertone, but his pink lips save him from looking like a drowned man. He’s lithe, lean with a trim waist and wide hips – wider than most cis men, anyway. The man is leaning against a rock, his lower half covered by the water, making it seem like he has nothing under his torso but Hank knows better. He remembers the octopus part of him being the same exact colors of the water.</p><p>But, yeah okay, this makes no fucking sense. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”</p><p>The octopus man makes a face, “Why would I let you, my soulmate, die?”</p><p>Huh. Well. He’s blinking rapidly, trying to make sense of what this guy just said. “What? I’m… how’re you…? Why haven’t you aged?”</p><p>He looks irritated now, “I have, thank you! Just not the same as you!”</p><p>“Huh.” Hank rubs his eyes, blinks the dots away, and nope that doesn’t help. Except, wait! Yes, it does! “You’re… Connor?”</p><p>Connor sighs happily, his eyes crinkling with his smile, “I was so worried you had forgotten.”</p><p>Looking Connor up and down more of his memories flood in. Connor sported this same smile when he talked to Hank all those years ago. They talked about their lives, their hopes, their dreams. (He remembers how silly he thought Connor spoke and would giggle at him. At the same time, he remembers being so enamored at Connor’s life, how interesting it was to learn about another creature, and how similar they both were at the end of the day.) How Connor would hide away from his cousins but would pop out to talk when they were gone or out of earshot. How Hank once snuck out to see Connor and how upset it made him. He didn’t yell or shout but it hurt Hank deeply to have frightened him so. In fact, this is what lead to finally telling his family about Connor. When Hank tried to explain that Connor wanted him home and to not come out at night, it was as if his parents heard none of it. They did yell and shout Hank being out in the pitch black of night along the beach. Since the last time he’s been here, well, he certainly gets what his parents must’ve felt. </p><p>“You all caught up now?” Connor asks, eyelashes fanning across cheekbones as he takes his turn looking Hank up and down. </p><p>Fuck, Hank really didn’t comprehend Connor’s ethereal beauty back then. After all, Hank would go through puberty a few years after their last encounter. And, wait, “How’d you know I’d be here? You haven’t been waiting here all this time, have you?” </p><p>Connor’s shoulders square a bit before he says, “Not in this exact spot, but I always knew you’d come here when the time was right.” So… that seems like a yes.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”</p><p>“You didn’t? Then why did you feel the pull to come here?”</p><p>Oh. Well, huh, “Good point.”</p><p>Connor nods, still glancing at Hank’s body. Hank nearly comments at his staring before Connor says, “I knew you’d grow handsome, but I never imagined this.”</p><p>Hank snorts, rolling his eyes. “I look like shit, I’m old as fuck.”</p><p>“No, Henry,” Connor’s gaze levels Hank, so sure of his next words it borders on hilarious, “I’m old as fuck.”</p><p>Yeah, Hank can’t help but laugh at that. There’s so much he wants to say, so much he wants to ask, but he’s not sure what should go first? What the fucks the most important thing to ask out of… all this?</p><p>Connor takes Hank’s eventual silence as an answer, “So you believe me?”</p><p>“Well…” Hank decides to give up on standing. He can’t quite sit like he did as a boy, his knees have been going to shit lately so definitely no criss-cross-applesauce, but he gets comfortable all the same. Once he’s settled, he continues, “There’s a lot I’m not sure about.” Connor tilts his head, a quirk Hank remembers as Connor’s confusion, “I mean… maybe I just want to see where this delusion’ll take me more than anything.”</p><p>Connor rolls his eyes and makes a real show of it, circling his head around as well. Their eyes meet after that little display. And Hank remembers… </p><p>On the day they left, and never came back, Hank found a shiny stone on the shore. He was drawn to it because, well, it was the exact color of Connor’s eyes. A closer sibling to black rather than brown, with flecks of light in the dark, like stars in the pitch-black night. He kept it on a shelf but it got lost to time. Kinda like Connor, Hank supposes. </p><p>Connor moves away from the rock he was leaning against to crawl to the shore surface, closer to Hank. Hank doesn’t breathe when he sees what the rest of Connor’s body looks like. He never got to see it up close like this. Those tentacles rise him out of the water and make their way towards Hank. He’s… Fuck Hank is floored at how elegantly stunning Connor’s eyes are right this moment. How elegant he is in general, to be perfectly honest.</p><p>They’re not even a foot apart when Connor settles into the sand, his many legs tucked to the side in such a human way, and says, “This is real, Henry.”</p><p>“Um it’s Hank. Just Hank.”</p><p>“Hank,” Connor’s voice is stern, “I’m real.”</p><p>There’s a streak of defiance that runs through Hank then and he decides to act on it, “Prove it.”</p><p>Hank isn’t sure how Connor will react, especially as they’ve never flirted before now, so he has no idea what to expect. </p><p>The distance between them closes in an instant, Hank’s a bit startled at the suddenness of it but Connor pays no mind. His hands, still damp with salt water, push Hank’s shoulder length hair away from his face. Hank finds himself drawn to Connor like a moth to flame – or a fish to water, more like. Connor’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as his fingers move to Hank’s beard, letting the hair run through his fingers, his lips parting as he lets out little gasps.</p><p>“Never touched a beard before?”</p><p>Connor swallows, shakes his head. His fingers move on from the beard, one hand settling at the nape of Hank’s neck while the other hand moves to Hank’s lips. Connor’s breath hitches once he feels the dampness at the waterline just inside Hank’s mouth. Their eyes meet then and Connor seems to melt, his body swaying as his eyes go big. “I’ve been dreaming of your eyes for so long.” Hank doesn’t know what to say, he feels rooted at the spot, “This blue only exists in your eyes.”</p><p>If this is a dream… yeah it’s corny as hell, sure… but it feels amazing. Hank has never felt wanted like this. Connor’s touching him like Hank’s something worth too much to break. So, no, this can’t be a dream. His subconscious has never been this nice to him before.</p><p>“Hen- Hank?”</p><p>Hank swallows, takes a moment to breathe before responding, “Yes?”</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Hank wasn’t sure this was sexual before Connor spoke those words, but now? He’s sure Connor wants him. “Um, how would we even—”</p><p>“Kiss?” Connor’s really cute when he’s worried, but that look breaks Hank’s heart all the same.</p><p>“No, I mean… What is it you want from me?”</p><p>Connor blinks. This close Hank watches a second eyelid, just under his human looking one, slide across and open. For some reason that startles Hank. He figured that Connor was human from the waist up and seeing that? Now his question is all the more important. Because… yeah Connor’s beautiful and Hank is getting more turned on by the second, but what does any of this mean?</p><p>“We’re soulmates.” Connor states, as if that’s answer enough.</p><p>It isn’t, “You said that before and,” he inhales because, fuck, Connor’s so close and blood is rushing away from his brain at an alarming rate, “I don’t get how you know that?”</p><p>Connor’s face falls into a pout. Hank bites back a grin because, come on, he looks so fucking cute. It’s downright despicable how attracted he is to Connor.</p><p>“Is this just sexual?” His dick might be messing with him right now but it’s a legitimate question. “Or…?”</p><p>Connor exhales. It wavers a bit, sounding like he’s trying not to cry, “I know it might not be something you understand, Hank, as humans don’t usually have soulmates.”</p><p>“Then how do I…? How do you know?”</p><p>“It’s not something… explicable.” Figures. “It’s something you feel.”</p><p>Well Hank feels something alright, but does it mean…?</p><p>“Just… I know this isn’t fair,” Connor says while running his fingers through Hank’s beard again, his other hand still on the nape of Hank’s neck, effectively surrounding Hank with everything that is Connor, he feels a bit intoxicated, (No, that doesn’t seem exactly right, but that’s the closest he can come up with.) “but I would like to make love to you.”</p><p>Hank’s heart flutters as his dick swells, pressing hard against the fly of his pants.</p><p>“If you don’t feel anything, then…” Connor inhales quick and nods, as if making a pact with himself more than anyone, “Then I’ll leave you alone. You won’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>Hank’s body and mind are severed by these words. On the one hand, his body is inextricably drawn to Connor. Since they’ve been this close it’s been hell on Hank to keep them separate, like holding two strong magnets centimeters apart, his body is wavering and downright wanting. On the other hand, his mind wants to take this rationally. Hank has never been the love ‘em and leave ‘em type, even in his younger and sluttier years, so hearing those words… Fuck it hurts in a different way.</p><p>“I really, really want you Hank.”</p><p>This kid... Connor’s working hard on being the death of him.</p><p>As Hank opens his mouth to answer, the air shifts between them. Connor seems like he knows before Hank has spoken one word but he waits regardless. And, shit, Hank doesn’t want to wait any longer, “Okay—”</p><p>Hank thought he’d been horny before, absolutely would swear on the bible if the need happened to arise. But this? Fuck, is that what this is? It’s… well. Words are failing Hank fast. His mind is emptying of all thoughts. All he can feel, all he wants to feel, is Connor.</p><p>They part so Connor can gasp, “Oh!” Hank’s brain is slow to catch up, he’s just wondering why they stopped. And they were only kissing. Chastely. Tongues had not entered the picture yet. “I didn’t – I had no idea it would feel this way!”</p><p>Hank’s worried he needs to say something for them to continue, his mouth opens slowly but Connor cuts him off as their lips meet again. Connor’s tongue finally does touch Hank’s and</p><p>Something, light or life or who the hell knows, explodes from Hank’s chest. It’s magical. Yes, that’s the word that comes to mind. He repeats it over and over again, feeling that word stick in every pore of his being. </p><p>Then he’s in water. Fuck, he probably has been for a while now but his brain took too long to catch up. Connor parts from Hank, soothing him with hands on his chest and lips on his neck, “It’s easier for me to move in water and I want to touch all of you.”</p><p>Hank blinks and he feels naked. He looks down and, oh, he is. Connor tells him not to worry, “Your clothing is on land.”</p><p>Hank wonders how the hell he did that? And then…?</p><p>Then he’s not wondering a damn thing as each tentacle envelopes his whole body. One per limb, spreading him and encasing him, with one around his middle to hold him. Connor’s eyes are only pupil now, his lips are parted as he sighs, “You feel incredible.” And feel he does. Over every scar, every dimple, every stretchmark. It’s… embarrassing. Hank’s shaking his head, he might even be crying, he can’t tell. “You’re so beautiful, so human,” Connor’s words cover Hank like a balm. He believes Connor, trusts him.</p><p>Hank’s getting high off of this feeling. He’s both cocooned and exposed, Connor hovering and kissing and whispering. Saying things that Hank can’t comprehend, whether by another language or due to Hank’s brain rolling to a stop, knowing only Connor. Wanting only Connor.</p><p>It’s then that Hank’s final exposed part is covered. “AH!” His body arches at the touch. Simply this, a tentacle wrapped around the root of him, is phenomenal.</p><p>Connor’s panting now, his chest flush with Hank’s, “I need you to fuck me, Hank.” </p><p>His words go against his actions, though, as Connor not only completely covers Hank’s cock but slides another into his hole. Both the tentacles are covered in something viscous, so the tentacles move efficiently. And, Hank has no idea how, whatever Connor is doing… somehow it feels like Hank is inside of him. That can’t be the case, or it doesn’t make sense, but none of this technically makes any fuck of sense. So Hank lets the rest of his inhibitions free, rocking his hips to do what Connor asked of him.</p><p>Connor cries out on Hank’s neck, sobs out nonsense, and Hank’s right there with him. It’s a goddamn mystery how Hank hasn’t blown his load from just kissing the kid, so it’s bewildering how his body feels now. He’s alight with feeling, emotions and tactile. Any place Connor is touching him is electric. Both the tentacle inside him and the one somehow suctioning his cock are now holding him to the edge of orgasm. That’s what it has to be. This has to have an end because it’s almost painful. Connor even sounds like he’s in pain as he writhes against Hank’s body, helping himself to Hank’s hole as Hank fucks into Connor.</p><p>Then Connor surges up to Hank’s mouth to kiss him. It’s then that they feel like one being and, out of everything so far, it’s the most incredible sensation he’s ever felt in his whole entire life. It’s like the worlds greatest high, or the best kind of drunk, or… fuck there’s no equivalent that even comes close.</p><p>Then, they both gasp for air. The world feels different now but Hank can’t place exactly why.</p><p>Although that might be because he full on passed out.</p><p>He wakes with a start, jolting up out of bed.</p><p>Wait, bed? </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He wasn’t dreaming… was he?</p><p>He takes in the space and realizes he’s in the hotel room he got before going to the beach. Was it… was he…?</p><p>The bathroom door opens to “Connor?”</p><p>Yes, it’s definitely him. He’s standing on two legs now, though. His hips are still wide, his waist is still tapered thin, but what sits between his legs is – </p><p>Connor smiles bright, looking down at himself once he follows Hank’s eyeline, “I know! Isn’t it great?” He uses two fingers to separate the lips of his pussy, showing off its pretty pink insides, a cute little dick poking out from its hood. “I’m so excited to try out my human form!”</p><p>Then, quick as a whip, Connor rushes and tackles Hank down to the bed. Somehow he pulls Hank on top of him, giggling as Hank’s body overwhelms him, his eyes are sparkling and are downright mischievous. “Although the thought of your new form… oh, Hank.” Connor pulls Hank down for a kiss.</p><p>Hank would let that slide if he knew what the actual hell was going on, but he doesn’t. So he turns over, taking Connor with him and, god, the feel of his pussy on Hank’s belly— No! Focus! “What— I. Connor?”</p><p>Connor bats his pretty lashes, “Yeeesss?” His hands are all over Hank which feels nice, but not as nice as when Connor starts to grind against Hank.</p><p>“Ah-a-aH!” Hank’s hands go to Connor’s hips, stilling his movements, “Just, hold on a second. What are you talking about? What… “form”?”</p><p>“Well now that we’re bonded, we can go between one another’s world.”</p><p>“Did you… know that beforehand?”</p><p>Connor looks away a moment before saying, “I wasn’t sure, but I had a feeling.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Connor playfully sighs before asking, “Can I use this now?” He’s attempting to hump Hank’s stomach again. </p><p>But Hank’s got one more question, “So I’ll be a mermaid?”</p><p>Connor scoffs, taken aback, “Hank, please don’t tell me you believe in mermaids.”</p><p>Well out of all the things Connor could have said… How could’ve Hank guessed that? </p><p>“Hank,” Connor leans down to kiss Hank’s forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips, before adding, “Mermaids don’t exist.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, i can't help but be a lil shit ;) lol</p><p>you can follow me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/goldenganjj">goldenganjj</a> for fic updates and fandom nonsense</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>